pantheonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinacia
' ' Dinacia is a land in Ardalor. It was the first world to be made in Pantheons (the first Hugo made, that is. All of Ardalor was created simultaneously), and is (of course) the creation of the Pantheon of Dinacia. History Diancia was formed by eight Creators, (Shayle, the lady of Darkness was not born at this time) who aimed towards crating a land with which they could play, much like a strategy game. They made rules as to how directly they were allowed to interfere, (for example, they can only appear physically within their sanctuary) what their goals were, (to be as entertained as possible) and other, more miscellaneous rules (Gileus being the final judge of everything might just be the most important of all). With the area given to them through the random selection, the eight Creators first decided who was tasked with which subject. Thaetus was tasked with the weather and sky, Tolkian took it upon himself to create much of the material filling, Searana was to oversee the challenges of the material beings, Aetasa saw to it that things would progress (through other things ending), Thorion worked with other creators on creating the waters of Ardalor, and Sethius, Gileus and Primerus worked together on the humans (Mongrills are a result of Sethius and Primerus playing a prank on Tolkian. The prank was laughed of and mongrills were established permanently as primitive, sentient void-beings. Yes, that's how serious the Creators saw it then). And so Dinacia was created. It would have eight settlements of humans in the west, each altered a little bit by their creator and three mongrill holds in the east, two of which would split up and become lots of small camps. The humans were peaceful, without infighting. They soon gathered, forming the Old Kingdom. For years, the kingdom existed in the west end of Dinacia, never really expanding far east. At some point, (after Shayle became a Creator) Aetasa felt she did not have enough, with the Old Kingdom being lustrous and peaceful. Some of the other Creators agreed, and Gileus declared that Aetasa may give an end to a great amount of things. This resulted in The End of the Beginning; wherein immense hordes upon immense hordes of undeads (Aetasa decided that by the thought of 'the end of death') rose and swept upon the entire western part of Dinacia. The Old Kingdom had virtually no military powers, and it would soon fall to the masses of the undead. The survivors fled eastwards and reestablished in communities, learning both defense and survival by themselves through fear of another mass of undeads. Aetasa, sated by the great amount of endings to lives, doubled by the following endings of deaths, did not attack, though, and the humans formed the Unified Empire. They also built a great wall to protect them from the undead in the land now called The Passed Lands and a great capital city as an extension to the Wall's north end. At this point, the Creators had let the humans run their history for some time, and they came with an idea: Aetasa would let the undead masses besiege the Living Lands, and the Creators would have war to look at when they got bored. They even grinded down a mountain to create an opening through which the Zhuizrhomanean Empire could battle the undead to the south. The Unified Empire did not last for long though. It was split between people who had different opinions on how to best run a state, plus defend it from the undead. To the southeast, at the shores of the Eastern Sea, came the city-state of Aldraburg, a coalition of opportunistic trade houses, which was soon joined by more westward communities. To the southwest, where the Wall met the Southern Mountains, came the Almain Tribes, people who believed in one's own strength rather that help from stone buildings, metal armour, and the complex designs of some weapons. To the north, where the Wall met the Northern Mountains, was the nation of Primmeris founded on the old capital of the same name, and consists to this day of all the land from Primmeris itself southwards along the Wall, having its south end near the Almain plains, following the road north again, past the Guild of Heroes, along the border of Libraria, and up to the capital again. In the middle and northeast came the Independent Lands, with Libraria in the very middle of the Living Lands, the magic-fields of Arcianra near the entrance to the Brownskin Plains (Morg'nuul), and autonomous villages, towns and a single, small city at the shore called Thoria spread all around. Lastly, the Guild of Heroes stands as an enormous temple southwest of Lake Luster, visible miles to every side and housing many of the Heroes of Dinacia.